Ruger
Ruger is first introduced in Reaper's Property. He is a vocal member of the club and a wise-ass, much like most of them. He is one of the group who confront Jeff over the stolen money (The others being Picnic, Horse, and Painter.). He taunts Jeff during the exchange. Ruger's security knowledge is showcased during the Jeff/Devil's Jacks mess, both during church and then later when he and Horse discuss security measures. He uses the shop at the Armory as a safe place to do sensitive work he can't do at the gun shop. Ruger helped Candace when her ex was beating her. He was a pall bearer for Bagger. Ruger was among the "rescue team" that made it to the barn to help Marie and Horse and the one who tackled Marie to help get the gun away from her. He was arrested at the time because he had blood on him. He starts prospecting with the Reapers a year out of high school and was considered a "hot young prospect" by Em and Kit. He joined the club 8 years ago (DG). He worked at the pawn shop and then later apprenticed to Slide, even was a locksmith by trade for a time. Now he does custom gunsmithing and security for the Club, among other things. Ruger is extremely safety-conscious. Not only does he constantly enhance the safety of Sophie's home, but he also has GPS on the phones of the old ladies. It's a protective measure that saves Horse and Marie and also comes into play with Em and Sophie. He is very aware of the dangers of online discussions and how that can feed into a system of knowledge about the Club. Ruger and Sophie are the focus of Reaper's Legacy. They first meet while Sophie is losing her virginity to his younger step-brother Zach (at Ruger's apartment). Later, Ruger gets Sophie when she is in labor and is the one who catches Noah when he is born. The experience marks Ruger both emotionally and physically (Sophie's fingers leave bruises on his shoulders and he gets the imprints of her fingers tattooed on when they start to fade.) and he becomes Noah's father in all but biology. A few years later, Sophie uses Ruger to drive Zach crazy enough to assault her and land him in jail. Ruger absolutely adores Noah and takes great pride in him even before he and Sophie move in. When he caught Noah as he was born, it changed Ruger profoundly. He also takes him seriously, speaking to him as a man. He works hard to teach Noah simple and basic approaches to safety. Ruger also maintains contact with Sophie and Noah, forcing his way into their lives when he deems it necessary. He is bemused by Noah's fascination with Skylanders. Despite his love for Noah and his hard-on for Sophie, he doesn't think much of her brains. He also doesn't think she wants him, is aware she is a bit scared of him, and is adamant that there is nothing between them. He's a total man-whore and is more than willing to have sex with any woman, but he considers himself to not be a one-woman man. He wants the ability to have the variety he wants. He is best known for the sheer volume of his one night stands, especially since Em knows so many of them. Ruger hates Zach: for Sophie, for the way he treats Mom, for pretty much everything. Ruger is the one who cuts Hunter out of the truck at Thanksgiving. He also helps with the beat down the Reapers give Hunter. He's a very good fighter, even removing some of his piercings to facilitate his fighting. Betting against him in the ring is generally pointless (unless you set up a situation). 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: Jesse Gray Other Names: Jess Age/Birthday: '''~27 '''Description: over 6', full/soft lips Identifying Marks: '''mohawk, skull tattoos, chains, serious facial piercings (Reaper's Property), most facial piercings gone except for viper bite and eyebrow, (Reaper's Legacy), buzz cut, 2 rings left ear and 1 in the right, full sleeve on 1 arm and skull/crossbones on the other (Reaper's Legacy), pierced penis (Reaper's Legacy, mentioned by Quinn (DG)), tribal tattoo on his pec (RL), nipple piercing (RL), panther tattoo that goes down into his pants, Noah's Ark with fantasy animals, back patch '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Worked at Pawns when he was a prospect. Locksmith Gunsmith (customizes all types), apprenticed with Slide Security expert, designs and installs custom security systems (electronics, cameras, remote-triggered traps, surveillance) Places Lived Post Falls, ID Vehicle/s blue SUV black Harley MC Information Club Name: Reapers MC - Coeur d'Alene Charter Role at Club: ''' Gunsmith , Gun range, Security, and Self defense training '''Born into MC?: '''No '''Story behind road name: Books Reaper's Property Reaper's Legacy Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Silver Bastard Reaper's Fall Reaper's Fire Notable Quotes Category:Character